Unimaginable
by Phantom Actress
Summary: AU. What if Eliza died instead of Alexander?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter One

Eliza steached her arms over to the other, cold side of the bed, where her husband should have been. She slowly opened her eyes to find that Alexander was at his desk, hunched over a piece of parchment. Eliza smiled at the sweet sight. She climbed out of bed and went to her husband.

"Alexander, come back to sleep," she whispered.

"I have an early meeting out of town," he replied, his eyes not moving from the paper.

"It's still dark outside," Eliza reasoned, pointing to the window.

"I know. Just need to write something down."

"Why do you write like your running out of time?" Eliza yawned. She put her arms around Alexander.

"Shh."

"Come back to bed. That would be enough."

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone," Alexander promised facing her.

He looked exhausted. There were dark lines under his eyes. Alexander kept yawning. The corners of his mouth dropped downward.

"Come back to sleep," Eliza pleaded.

"This meeting's at dawn," Alexander told her.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep." Eliza turned away. But Alexander grabbed her hand. She turned around.

"Hey. Best of wives and best of women."

He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Eliza smiled at him before climbing back into bed.

* * *

In the morning, Alexander was still gone. Eliza sighed. She got out of bed and went to the room William and Little Phil shared. She open the door, tiptoed inside, and scoped Little Phil out of his crib. Eliza took him to her room.

After feeding Philip, Eliza saw something fall from Alexander's desk. She set Philip in his cradle. Eliza picked up the parchment. She saw her name on it.

Now Eliza was never to kind to snope (that had been Peggy) but she was filled with such an intense curiosity that she opened the folded paper. She read,

_This letter, my very dear Eliza, will not be delivered to you, unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin, as I humbly hope from redeeming grace and divine mercy, a happy immortality._

_If it had been possible for me to have avoided the interview, my love for you and my precious children would have been alone a decisive motive. But it was not possible, without sacrifices which would have rendered me unworthy of your esteem. I need not tell you of the pangs I feel, from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me._

_The consolations of Religion, my beloved, can alone support you; and these you have a right to enjoy. Fly to the bosom of your God and be comforted. With my last idea; I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world._

_Adieu best of wives and best of Women. Embrace all my darling Children for me._

_Ever yours_

_A H_

Eliza was confused. She started going through al of Alexander's letters, trying to find a clue. Papers were thrown all over the floor. Then she found the clue.

_Then stand, Alexander  
Weehawken. Dawn  
Guns. Drawn_

_-A. Burr_

A duel. Alexander and Aaron Burr were going to duel. Eliza could not let this go on. She heard the door open. She heard Angelica greeting the children. In a haste, Eliza found a clock to put on over her nightgown. Eliza ran out to Angelica.

"Good morning, Eliza," Angelica said with a smile on her face.

"Angelica, watch the children. I'll be home, soon!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Wait, 'Liza, where are you going?" her sister questioned.

"There's.. No.. Time.." And with that, Eliza was out the door.

Eliza ran out the door. She sprinted down the river's dock. Eliza barley remembered how she got a captain of a boat to bring her to the other side of a river. All Eliza remembered was seeing the outline of Alexander and Aaron Burr.

She hoped that she would make it in time.

* * *

Alexander saw the other side. His mother was beaming down at him with motherly pride. Washington was silently watching. Laurens led a solder's chorus on the other side. Philip was grinning at him.

When he looked down, he saw a bullet. And… Eliza. What was Eliza doing here? How had Eliza found out about the duel? She was running to him. Alexander held his arms out.

Eliza saw the bullet that was going to hit her husband. She jumped into the direction the bullet was facing.

When the bullet hit her, Eliza fell back. She didn't feel any pain at first. Just the wet grass she was laying on.

"ELIZA!" Alexander screamed.

He ran to his wife. Alexander picked her off of the ground. Eliza didn't deserve to have to lay on the filthy ground. Alexander knelt with Eliza on his knees.

The pain started to grow. Eliza groaned and put her hand over the wound. She was bleeding from her left rib. Alexander placed his hand over his wife's.

"It's okay, Eliza. It's going to be okay," Alexander whispered.

"You'll survive this, Alexander. I know you can," Eliza told him. "I did mean to eavesdrop I just saw the letter. That made me wonder… Angelica's watching the children…"

"Shh. Save your strength and stay alive!" he exclaimed.

Eliza looked up at the sky. "I see him, Alexander. I see Philip. And Peggy! And Washington! And my mother! And my brother! Is that your mother, Alexander? She's beautiful! You have her eyes…"

"Eliza," Alexander whispered.

Her breathing slowed. She closed her eyes. Alexander checked her pulse. It was dying.

"Embrace the children for me…"

Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton died on July 12, 1804, instead of her husband.

* * *

**Eliza's my favorite Hamilton character, so this caused a lot of tears on my part. **

**Please review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Eliza was dead. Alexander should have known that. He remembered telling their children that Mama had died. Philip hadn't understood that Mama wasn't coming home. William had been quiet after Alexander made his announcement. He still hadn't spoken a word. James and John cried together. Alex Jr. was more talkative, for some reason. Angelica (or Annie, as the family called her) who still hadn't recovered from Philip's death only sat there as if nothing was happening. Little Eliza hadn't stopped crying. Alexander wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't bear to speak her name. What man couldn't speak their daughter's name, because it reminded them of their late wife? He was ashamed of himself.

But Eliza wasn't dead. How could she be? He should be the one dead. Not Eliza. Eliza didn't deserve to die. Alexander did.

Before Alexander laid Elizabeth Schuler Hamilton, cold in her coffin. Her dark hair had been braided and laced with flowers. Roses surrounded her. Eliza wore a white dress. She was still so beautiful. Even when she was dead.

Alexander stayed in front of her coffin for the entire funeral. He held her limp hand. Neighbors came by to bring food to the family and mutter their apologies. This bothered Alexander. They weren't the ones who killed Eliza. It had been that fool. That Aaron Burr.

Angelica didn't try to hide her tears. Both of her closest sisters were gone. They were dead. Angelica had always imagined herself to die first. But Peggy had been the first one to die. Now Eliza had joined her younger sister.

Eliza was buried in the Trinity Church Cemetery, next to her mother and Philip. Alexander stood at her gravestone for four hours, wanting to believe that this was all a nightmare. And that in the morning, Eliza would be there to wake him up and comfort him.

But she never did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am bawling my eyes out right now. **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Alexander hardly came out of his office. But he didn't write anything. It remined him too much of Eliza and how she would always read what he wrote. She would always give him an honest opinion about it.

Angelica seemed to have taken over raising his children as well as her own. Some of the children were friends. Angelica's elder children had moved out and gotten married. But they still visited.

Little Eliza was banging on Alexander's door. She begged for him to come out. All she wanted was to see her father again. Angelica was walking down the hall. She noticed Eliza. Angelica sighed as she opened the door for her niece.

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON! YOU CANNOT KEEP THIS UP! YOU NEED TO NOTCIE YOUR CHILDREN! THEY MISS ELIZA TOO! I MISS ELIZA! JUST SNAP OUT OF IT!" Angelica screamed.

Her husband in law looked at her in shock. But he quickly recovered. Anger showed in his eyes. Alexander threw his arms up into the air.

"CAN'T YOU SEE, ANGELICA? ELIZA WAS ALL THAT I HAD LEFT! SHE WAS MY LIFE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? GO BACK TO WORK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? LIKE I DIDN'T JUST LOSE EVERYTHING!" he yelled back.

"Stop!" Eliza whispered, near tears.

The two adults looked down at her. They had forgotten that she was in the room.

"I-I'm sorry, E-E-Ellie." Alexander let his tears fall.

Once Eliza saw her father crying she sobbed with him. Eliza crawled onto his knee. Angelica watched for a moment before a tear of her own fell. She turned away.

"I need to check on the baby," she muttered.

The two Hamiltons didn't notice Angelica leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and crying with me. (Unless you don't have a soul). **

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realized that a lot of people had the same names which is super annoying for writers. So I decided what everyone would go by in this.**

**Angelica Hamilton: Annie **

**Angelica Schuyler: Angelica, Angie (time to time)**

**Angelica Church: Angel, Angela **

**Elizabeth Schuyler: Eliza (I will make it obvious), Elizabeth**

**Eliza Hamilton: Little Eliza, Ellie, Eliza**

**Alexander Hamilton: Alexander**

**Alexander Hamilton Jr.: Alex, Alex Jr.**

**Philip Hamilton: Philip**

**Philip Hamilton II: Pip, Philip**

**Philip Schuyler Church: Sky**

**John Hamilton: John**

**John Church II: Johnny**

**Sorry, that was super long. **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Annie was wondering the halls. She seemed to be chasing a phantom of some sort. Along the way she passed her brothers, James, John, and Philip. James was carrying his little brother. Suddenly Annie stopped.

"Who are you?" she asked Philip.

"Annie, this is Philip. Your brother," John told her.

The family had gotten used to having to explain things to Annie. She often didn't recognize family members. The first time Annie hadn't recognized their mother, her heart broke. At this rate Annie was never going to recover.

"I have a brother named Philip," Annie told them. She pointed down the hall. "He's right there. Do you see him? He's right next to my mama." She smiled and waved at the air, "Hello Mama! Hello Philip!"

"You have _two_ brothers named Philip, Annie," James tried to explain, "He's right here."

"I Pip!" Philip exclaimed.

Annie cocked her head to her right side. Then all of a sudden said, "Very nice baby. `Bye!"

She started to chase the ghost again. John sighed. He was getting frustrated with Annie.

"Children! It's time for church!" Angelica called.

James and John went downstairs to meet the rest of the family. William, who had gotten closest to Annie, brought her downstairs. Angelica looked around to see if everyone was there.

"Where's Eliza?" she asked.

"Ellie office!" said Philip, happy with himself.

Angelica's face paled. "What is she doing?"

"Don't know," Philip replied.

"I'm gonna go get her," said Angelica before turning and running up the stairs.

She found Alexander's office. Angelica pressed her ear up to the door and heard voices. Not loud ones, but quieter sounding. She heard… laughter. Angelica raised her eyebrows up in surprise. She didn't bother knocking.

Eliza was on Alexander's lap, looking through a few papers. Alexander was pointing to one. He had been explaining something to Eliza before angelica barged in. Alexander looked up.

"Yes?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, Eliza it's time for church," said Angelica, "Come along."

She held out her hand for Eliza to take. The little Hamilton hopped down from her father's lap. To everyone's surprise she started tugging on Alexander's sleeve.

"Come on, Papa. We can't be late for church," she said.

"Eliza, come here. Your papa has to work. He can't come," Angelica told her niece.

"I'll come," Alexander reassured her, "Come on, Ellie. Let's go to church."

Angelica was truly shocked. Alexander hadn't gone to church, since Philip died. He had lost faith in a God when his mother died. Now he was going back to church?

Later that night, Alexander kneeled beside his bed and prayed. He begged for everything to be a dream. He begged for forgiveness. Alexander pleaded for him and his wife to switch spots. It had been all his fault.

Alexander was the one who should of died.

* * *

**Writing Annie is very difficult. **

**Thanks for reading, please review! I've been loving all the ones I've gotten so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm publishing something else again today. I guess I'm just NON-STOP! **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Eliza's Pov.

Papa was in his office again. I thought that he liked church, but maybe he didn't. Grownups are very strange. Auntie Angelica likes to yell at Papa sometimes. But I don't like it when Papa yells back and they get into a fight. It scars me.

I was walking by Papa's office today. I wanted to knock on the door to get Papa for super. But inside it sounded like someone was crying. But I thought grownups never cried. I have a few memories of when my big brother Philip died. Papa didn't cry then. At least not in front of us. I got on my tiptoes and reached as high as I could to get the handle. I opened the door a little bit.

Inside, Papa was crying. He had his hands over face. A picture of Mama was in front of him. But he was shaking like I did when I cried.

"Betsey. Oh, Betsey," Papa whispered.

I wanted to go up to him and help him feel better, but I think Papa needed some alone time. So closed the door. I went to super by myself. I walked into the dining room. Everyone was there. I gave Pip a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

"Where's Pops, Ellie?" asked James as he sat down.

"Papa is feeling sad right now," I replied, "He misses Mama."

Aunt Angelica sighed. "I thought he was doing so well," she mumbled.

After dinner, I played dolls with Angela. Our dolls were having a tea party, so while we waited for them to arrive, Angela and I talked.

"What happened to Annie?" she wondered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know. But Mama said that when Philip, my older brother, died, she got so sad that she got sick in her mind."

"That's sad. I hope she gets better soon," she said.

"Me too," I agreed.

Auntie Angelica tucked me in later that night. I liked it when Auntie Angelica tucked me in, but she wasn't as good as Mama was. Mama sang me a special song every night. But I guessed Aunt Angelica didn't know it. So I imagined Mama singing it too me.

_Look around, look around…_

_Look at where you are__  
__Look at where you started  
The fact that you're alive is a miracle__  
Just __stay alive__, __that would be enough__…_

_That would be enough_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I was laying in bed, dying, as I watched _The Dick Van Dyke Show _for two days. Good times.**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Alexander got into bed at midnight. He didn't understand why he was still awake. Alexander still hadn't written anything. Eliza would have told him to go back to sleep. If only he had. Than she would still be alive.

The house was still, for once. It was nice to feel some peace. He tucked himself in his bed. Alexander still slept only on the left side of the bed, even though he didn't have to share it with Eliza. He nodded off in almost no time and began to dream.

_"__Alexander, Alexander," Eliza called with a smile hidden in her voice._

_ "__Eliza!" he exclaimed. _

_He saw her at the end of a road. Eliza was dressed in a long white gown with a golden trim. Her dark hair floated behind her. She wore the smile that she had always reserved for him. _

_Alexander started to jog down to his wife. He was so anxious to get to her. To kiss her or stroke her hand again. Anything. _

_ "__Alexander, you must know that I am not here with you in physical form. But I live in you and the children. And I will never stop loving you," Eliza told him. "Stop blaming yourself for my death."_

_ "__Eliza! Betsey!" he called. He seemed so close to her. But Eliza seemed to be drifting away. "Eliza!" _

_"__I love you Alexander!" To his horror Eliza started walking away. "I promise that-"_

But he never learned what Eliza promised for his eyes snapped open. Alexander had discovered something. Eliza was gone. She was dead. But she had said in his dream that it wasn't his fault.

It was Aaron Burr's.

Aaron Burr had killed his Eliza. Eliza was dead because of Aaron Burr. Burr had challenged him to a dual in the first place. He had been the one to fire the gun that would silence his wife forever.

Alexander got out of bed and went to his desk without sitting down. He started to write.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**I was bawling as I wrote this chapter. But I cry a lot when I write this story. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is super short, but as I was writing I ran into some writer's block. I really wanted to post something today. This sounds super incomplete, but, again, I just really wanted to publish something. Mostly for me, because I have a goal to publish something daily. **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Alexander had written all night. He didn't stop writing when Angelica burst into his room. His fingers kept moving across the paper when she started scolding him.

"How long have you been writing for?" Angelica questioned.

"All night," Alexander answered, without taking his eyes off of the sheet.

"At least he is writing again," she mumbled.

Angelica closed the door behind her. She decided that the best way to help her brother-in-law was to let him write. Let him write out all of his problems. That would make him happier.

* * *

**Sorry about that. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A longer and much better chapter today! Now we get to look at Aaron's side of things. Yes, I'm still going to torture you about what Alexander was writing. You may never know... I'm kidding. Like I've been telling people, you gotta WAIT FOR IT! **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The dual had started out the same way any dual should. Aaron had rowed across the Hudson at dawn with his second William P. Van Ness. Next Alexander had arrived with Nathanial Pendleton and a doctor. Alexander examined the terrain. Aaron knew he was planning something. It was a very Hamilton thing to do.

Alexander drew first position. He had been a soldier. Alexander would be able to shot him. The man looked confused. Maybe a bit depressed. Who knew why? Once Alexander got his pistol from his second, he examined it with such rigor. He fiddled with the trigger.

Aaron knew that he was a terrible shot. Everyone knew. During the revolution his fellow solders teased him about it. He looked up at his enemy.

Hamilton was wearing his glasses. Why?! If not to take deadly aim. It was him or Aaron. The world will never be the same. Aaron had only one thought. This man will not make an orphan of his daughter.

They made eye contact. Aaron had expected Alexander's to be filled with the same hate and determination as his did. But they were focused. They showed fear if you looked close enough. Summon all the courage you require. Then count.

_One _

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six _

_Seven_

_Eight _

_Nine_

Then there was Eliza. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton? Alexander dropped his pistol and opened his arms up to his wife. The bullet entered through her left rib. She laid on the ground. Helpless.

"ELIZA!" Alexander screamed.

He ran to his wife. Aaron took a step towards the couple, but turned away. If his Theodosia. Either Theodosia was there, he'd want to be alone with her.

"You better hide," a voice told him.

So he did. Aaron got a drink. The shock didn't ware off. He could of killed Eliza. Out of all the Hamiltons, Eliza had been the kindest to him and his family. Maybe Philip had been the nicest to his daughter, but still.

He heard wailing in the streets.

Aaron went home. Theodosia hadn't known that he was dueling Alexander. She was at his home, playing with her son, Aaron Burr Alston. Everyone called him, Ron.

"Where were you, Daddy?" she asked.

"I dueled Hamilton," Aaron replied.

Her hands went up to her gaping mouth. Theodosia's dark eyes widened.

"W-what happened?" Aaron knew this was her way of saying, did you shot him?

"His wife." Aaron sighed.

"Why was Mrs. Hamilton there?"

"She probably found out about the duel somehow and came to save her husband's life."

The next day, Aaron learned that Elizabeth Hamilton was dead. He had killed the innocent woman. _He'd _survived but he had payed for it.

Aaron Burr was the villain in her history.

* * *

**I can't hate Burr. I mean I'm no Burr fan, but I still can't hate him.**

**Oh, yeah, if there's anything that you'd like to see in this, don't hesitate to pm me! Or you can leave it in a review! I would love any suggestions!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know y'all are Past patiently waiting, to know what Alexander was writing. Well, this is the moment you've been waiting for. I won't torture you any longer, maybe. **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Alexander didn't leave his office for two days. But one day, he slammed the door open waving a pamphlet over his head. He was beaming with pride.

"What's that, Pops?" John asked as he walked by.

"The letter to Congress telling them about Burr's crime. He needs to be punished!" Alexander answered.

"Pops, can't you forgive him? Would that be so hard to do?"

"He took your mother away from me. How am I suppose to forgive that?"

Alexander went down to the kitchen. He slammed his essay on to the table, where William, Alex, and Eliza were eating their breakfast.

All of the family members had been eating at separate times since Eliza died. They used to sit down at dinner together. Eliza at Alexander's side. The couple would sit at the head of the table with Philip at their left and Annie at their right. The younger ones would sit in their normal seats. Now Angelica tried to get the family together for at least dinner, but the other meals were forgotten.

"What's that, Papa?" Eliza wondered staring at him with her wide brown eyes.

"It's like a story about the man who killed Mama," Alexander tried to explain. After all, how do you explain this type of thing to a child?

"A-A-ron Burr, sir?" Eliza had done her best at pronouncing his name. She looked so pleased with herself.

Her father grinned at her. He ruffled her curls. Eliza giggled.

"That's right, Ellie. A-A-ron Burr, sir," Alexander replied.

"Um, Pops," William spoke up.

"Yes, son?"

"Don't call me son. Um, well, um, it's my birthday on Friday," William mumbled, "I was hoping, um, hoping…"

"Yes?" Alexander questioned.

"Could you take me to see George Washington's grave?" he squeaked out.

Alexander was surprised. William could tell.

"Why do you want to spend your birthday at such a depressing place, son?" he questioned.

"Don't call me son. I've always wanted to meet him, so maybe this is the closest thing to meeting the president?" William suggested.

To William's surprise, Alexander nodded. "I'll take you first thing that morning."

A grin lit up the boy's face. "Thanks, Pops!"

He took Eliza by the hand. Both children ran from the room, giggling. Alexander watched them go. He took a seat and got down to work.

Alexander would work non-stop for Burr to be punished for his transgression.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! I feel really bad about it!**

**Hannah: I'm always crying during math. I get you. I know that we're probably crying about different things, but still.**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Alexander was still editing the pamphlet, into late afternoon. He had become unaware of his surroundings. Didn't know when John had come into the kitchen to grab a snack. Was working when Alex Jr. chased Pip around the room.

Eliza got busy while her father was working. She dug around inside her parent's closet, looking for her lost doll. To her, the closet was a refuge. Everything seemed warm in there. From the smell of old cotton to all of her mother's old dresses. Now, Eliza was scavenging in the very back of the closet. She looked through endless boxes. Eliza reached inside one and brought out a long thing of lace. After looking at it some more, Eliza deemed it to be pretty. She ran to Angelica with the fabric waving in the wind she'd created.

"Auntie Angelica, what's this?" Eliza asked, handing the lace to Angelica.

Angelica smiled at the memory she had of the fabric. "This was your mama's wedding veil, Ellie."

"She got married in this dress?" the little girl wondered.

"Well, not exactly. She wore this on her head when she got married," Angelica explained.

Eliza looked up at her aunt in awe. "Can I wear it?"

"Of course!" Angelica exclaimed.

She set the veil on Eliza's crown. After doing the pins, Eliza tanked her aunt and ran off to find a mirror.

"I looked so pretty!" Eliza told herself, "Papa would like to see!"

Eliza skipped down the stairs. In the kitchen, she saw Alexander working. With a grin, Eliza tiptoed behind him and jumped onto his back, startling Alexander. Eliza burst into giggles.

"Ellie," Alexander started to scold her, but he stopped once he saw his wife's veil, "Where did you find that?"

"In your closet, Papa," Eliza answered, "Don't I look pretty?"

Alexander couldn't help smiling. "Yes, Eliza. You look beautiful. Just like your mother."

* * *

**So, I just really needed to write some fluff.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was going to publish this chapter yesterday, but I had some computer issues. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Alexander worked non-stop during the next two months. He only stopped when Angelica yelled at him to eat or sleep. Little Eliza was frustrated that her papa wasn't "fun" anymore. So, she busied herself with her older siblings and her cousin, Angela.

All the children knew something was wrong. Angelica wasn't acting like the Aunt Angelica they knew. She was quiet. Almost like how their mother was quiet after their Aunt Peggy died. Angelica told them what was wrong at lunch at day.

"My father-your Grandfather Schuyler died last night," Angelica announced, blinking back tears, "I know it must be hard for you. Four months ago you lost your mother… Your brother... Your Aunt Peggy the same year." This was when Angelica lost it. She started sobbing. Her nephews and niece surrounded her, trying to comfort their aunt. All of them had gone through so much lately.

When Angelica calmed down, she got to work planning her father's funeral. Alexander was in his office working when Angelica informed them of the news. James dragged John along for support as he told their father that Philip Schuyler was dead.

"Dad?" James tapped on the door. John rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"He's never gonna hear you, you know," John told James.

James rolled his eyes back at John. "Then you do it."

John made a show of cracking his knuckles and narrowed his eyes. He put his fingers in the air as if he was measuring the stars. James watched the twelve-year-old take a few deep breaths. Until she finally opened the door.

"John!" James scolded, "Give the man some privacy!"

He shrugged. "This is the only way you can reach dad. Even _Eliza_ knows that." John rolled his eyes, again.

Alexander heard his son's bickering. It made him smile. His Eliza's hair was starting to turn white because of it. But it reminded Alexander of his own brother and himself. Though, he tried not to think about it. Alexander finished his sentence and looked up.

"What is it?" he questioned, setting down his quill.

"Um, well," John hesitated, "James, do you wanna tell him?"

"Fine, _chicken_," James teased, making John's face go red.

"Maybe it'll impress the girl that you like. What's her name? _Mary Morris_," John shot back.

Now James's face turned red. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could insult his brother again, Alexander said,

"Boys, enough. Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me, James?"

James cleared his voice as if he was giving a presentation. "I am so very sorry to announce, my dear father, that General Philip John Schuyler passed away in his sleep last night."

Alexander paled. His father-in-law was dead? The man that allowed him to marry Eliza was dead. A sort of coldness ran through him. He never thought that his father-in-law's death would affect him in such a way, but it did. There had been too much death lately in the Hamilton family.

But he could fix it. Maybe this pamphlet would show the world not to mess with the Hamiltons. Not anymore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I got the idea for this chapter from the song, "A Conversation" from Mary Poppins Returns. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Annie sat by the window. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Philip, grinning at her. She beamed back at him. They hadn't spoken in so long. The year had gone by in a blur.

"'Ello, Pippy," Annie teased, "Everybody's been questioning so many things lately. They ask why you had to go. But, Philip you're right here. In front of me. I know that, but why doesn't anyone else?" She tilted her head. "They also think that Mama is gone. We both know that she's alive." She chuckled to herself. "I believe everyone's going mad. Or maybe they're just trapped in an eternal daydream."

Philip remained quiet, but he was smiling.

"Eliza asked me the other day, 'Where did Mama go?' I thought that was such a silly question. Mama's right here," said Annie. Her face clouded. "You and Mama are here, right Philip?"

But Philip never answered her.

* * *

**I'm sorry, guys! **

**Thanks for reading! Review, please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I did a lot for you guys to write this chapter. I wrote it while listening to "It's Quiet Uptown". I watched the ending of the 2012 version of Les Miserables. You're welcome.**

**So, I mentioned that Eliza died the day after the duel. I didn't want to put that scene in the first chapter, so now, here it is. You all hate me. But my eyes will never be dry again because I wrote this chapter.**

**I don't own Hamilton (this is making me cry even harder).**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_Eliza, pale and hurting, held the hand of her husband. Alexander wasn't planning on ever letting her go. Angelica was on her other side. Alexander had told the children not to come inside the room. Don't disturb Mama. The doctor was tending to her._

_As much as she tried to hide it, the pain showed on Eliza's face. Alexander knew she didn't want to worry all of them. But Eliza would live, right? She had to live. What would any of them do without her? And after Philip… It was too much._

_ "__I love you, Eliza," Alexander whispered, "Ever since I saw you at that ball. I loved you even more with every child you gave me. I've always admired your bravery. You got through every mistake I made. Eliza, you've always been the best mother. Always there for each of our children. I don't deserve you."_

_ "__Oh, Alexander." Eliza let out a shaky sigh. "I've always loved you, too. Every love letter you wrote me proved that you do in return." She opened her eyes. "Look around, look around…"_

_ "__At how lucky we are to be alive right now," he finished for her._

_ "__Angie, bring me the children. I want to see them," Eliza told her sister._

_Wiping away tears, Angelica went out to the hallway. To her surprise, all of the Hamilton children were waiting outside. From James to Little Phil. Even Annie. They followed their aunt inside._

_Eliza looked at every one of her children. She then looked into the distance. Her eyes filled at what ever she had discovered. Alexander couldn't even tell. But Eliza saw her eldest son. Philip. He was waiting for her. On the other side._

_ "__It's time to go, Mom," Philip informed her._

_ "__But, Philip.."_

_Her son had a solemn look on his face. "Time to say goodbye."_

_Eliza looked back at her family's tear-stained faces. Even Alexander was crying. He hadn't since Philip's death._

_ "__I love you all," Eliza began, "Please, don't forget me. That would be enough…"_

_Philip reached out to his mother. Eliza took his hand. They went down a golden hallway. When they reached the center, Eliza turned around._

_ "__No!" Alexander screamed._

_The faces of her children were pure shock. But Alexander. Alexander. He held Eliza's head up to his chest and sobbed into her hair. Angelica looked defeated. Annie even let a wave of sadness go through her. But she looked over at where Eliza an Philip were standing and recovered. The scene before her broke her heart. Eliza wanted to look away, but she couldn't. This could be the last time she saw her family for a while._

_ "__It's hard to watch," said Philip._

_Eliza nodded. "Was it this hard with you?"_

_ "__Oh, yes. When you screamed out…"_

_They turned back around and continued._

_Philip led the way to paradise._

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for bearing through this. I feel like I've earned some reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is mostly just a filler chapter, that I wrote at, like, one in the morning because I couldn't sleep. But I wanted to write something for Mother's Day and this kind of popped into my head. So I apologize if this is bad. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Eliza had to sprint into order to reach Alexander's mother in time. She tapped her mother-in-law on the back. Rachel turned around. She looked surprised to see Eliza.

"Hello, ma'am," Eliza greeted, bobbing her head a bit.

Rachel grinned at her. "Eliza?"

"How do you know me?"

The older woman's eyes filled with tears. "You were the light of my Alexander's life! You took that bullet for him! Of course, he shouldn't of been dueling in the first place, but…"

Eliza embraced her mother-in-law, hugging her as tight as she could. Rachel cupped her hands in Eliza's face. She studied the girl.

"Mrs…" she started to say.

"Call me Rachel, love. Thank you, my dear girl," Rachel whispered to her, "You've done so much for me. For him. And you've been so brave through it all." Her tone went dark, "With the Reynold's Pamphlet and losing your son. Because of my own idiot son!"

But Eliza was already shaking her head. "It's all right, Rachel. All in the past."

Rachel's eyes were filling with tears now. "Yes, but he was the reason you died in the first place. You could still be with your children if it weren't for him."

"That may be so, but I forgive him."

"Like you've had to so many times, dear. So many times."

* * *

**I apoligize again. **

**Thanks for reading! Remember, I love reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I had a lot of inspiration today, so I've been publishing a lot of new stuff. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. **

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Aaron Burr went home feeling defeated. More than that. There was absolutely no chance that he wasn't going to prison at this point. The _Burr's Duel: The Fight That Coast An Innocent Woman's Life _Pamphlet ruined him. There was no chance anyone would hire him. Aaron wouldn't be able to become president. No doubt he would be removed of his office as Vice President. Alexander Hamilton ruined everything for him. He even was able to convince most people that he didn't intend to kill Burr.

On the streets, people would glare at him and turn away. Leaving his house was becoming hard. No one saw his side. Only Hamilton's side. On walk, Aaron's life was changed.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" someone asked him.

"That depends." The memory seemed like a lifetime ago. "Who's asking?"

"Alexander Hamilton Jr. The son of the innocent woman you shot. My mother," Alex was chocking on hate. He held his father's pistol in his hands, determined to avenge his mother's death.

Aaron turned around. "Son, you don't need to-"

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! MY INNOCENT PURE MOTHER! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING!" Alex was screaming.

He pointed the gun at Burr. His mother's murderer. He would get revenge alright. The crowd around them started staring. Nobody knew what to do. Mothers tried to shield to scene from their children's eyes. Alex drew in a deep breath, before his father found him.

"Alex! Don't!" Alexander called, reaching out for the weapon.

But the young man was fueled by hatred. Alex pulled the trigger. His father would tank him later. Aaron couldn't run. He was frozen to the ground.

Alexander jumped onto his son. The only way he could figure out to solve this problem. The pistol went off, but instead of the bullet hitting Aaron, it flew into the air. The people cried out. Some were smart enough to start running away. But the rest felt just like Aaron. Frozen.

"Son, please," Alexander chocked out.

Aaron regain his strength. He left behind the father and son. Alexander helped his son up. Alex was trying to blink away tears. He hated feeling weak. Crying was a sign of weakness according to him. But the attempt failed.

Alex started sobbing. "He-He killed Mama! He deserves to feel her pain!"

"Please, you know this isn't what your mother would of wanted."

"I miss her, Pops. I want her back. "

"Me too, Alex. Me too."

* * *

**So this chapter was based on something I saw in Pintrest. When I went back, I couldn't find the pin again. But I really like the idea. Everyine grieves in a different way. **

**Thanks for reading! Please, oh, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**To answer some guest reviews. **

**Luci: At some point we all want to say that to Burr. Thanks for taking the time to review! **

**OwlLegendary000: Eliza doesn't deserve ANYTHING that happened to her. That's why Eliza's also my favorite character. And that's exactly why I wrote this story. I know a lot of people don't like Eliza (I swear it's just because of Lams. If Lams wasn't a thing, we'd have much more Hamliza on this site!), but part of why I wrote this story to prove that they all needed Eliza. She was an amazing mother and wife. All the terrible things that happened to her, weren't deserved. Thanks for your kind reviews! **

**So sorry about the wait. I was bawling (again) while I wrote this chapter.**

**I don't own Hamilton. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Annie was gazing out the window again. Staring into nothing. Time to time, she would let out a giggle or beam. Alexander felt empty as he watched his eldest daughter. She had been a bright girl with a love for music before Philip's death. Now she was coming apart in front of him.

"Come here, Annie," Alexander called out.

His daughter seemed to see right through him. Alexander grabbed her hand and started guiding her to the piano room. Annie didn't revolt. Sometimes, she would get nasty with him. But it was a good day for her. Alexander sat her down next on bench next to himself. He opened up the keys.

Alexander had picked up some piano from Eliza. He wasn't the best at it, but he didn't think he was so bad. His fingers started guiding him across. A lovely melody came from his work. It seem come from almost nowhere. But after a while, Alexander started to recognize the tune.

_I may not live to see our glory_

_But I will gladly join the fight_

_And when our children hear our story…_

He chocked up at the end. Alexander had already outlived Philip. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever outlive Annie. Eliza was gone. His mother was gone. The thought of their losses made Alexander hunch over. But his hands remained on the instrument.

It was a soft feeling. Annie took his hands and started playing a different tune with them. One of hope. Loving, too.

_Look at where you are_

_Look at where you started_

_The fact that you're alive is a miracle_

_Just stay alive_

_That would be enough_

Then something amazing happened.

Annie looked at him.

Right into his eyes. She smiled as she reached out to embrace her father. Alexander couldn't contain himself anymore. Annie was with him. Not just physically. But in her mind, she was also by the piano with her father.

The real miracle.

* * *

**So the question is: Should Annie recover or not? I would love your insight on that. I really don't know at this point. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**To answer some guest reviews**

_**OwlLengendary000**_**: I also feel at least a little bad for everyone. That was really fun for me to write. And the sad, but true fact is that a lot of people don't like Eliza, even if she is a perfect angel. They're just jealous, I think. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, so this is the second to last chapter. I feel like it's about time to wrap this story up. Thank you for all the support I've been getting. This was my very first Hamilton fanfiction, so thank you. I couldn't have done it without all you guys.**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"The defendant is guilty with charge," proclaimed the judge as his mallet slammed down.

Angelica didn't know how to feel. Part of her wanted to be overjoyed at the thought that Burr was going to be locked up. But the other felt guilty almost. Would this be what Eliza wanted? She shrugged off these thoughts and watched as Burr was taken away. Alexander was beaming with pride. Another case one. The most important case of his life was over. His wife's murderer would be put behind bars.

When Angelica looked over her shoulder, she saw Aaron's daughter. Theodosia was sobbing quietly into her husband's shoulder. Her heart went out to the girl. She had just lost her father to a prison cell.

Even though Alexander offered to give her a ride home, Angelica decided to walk. To let the fresh air let her think. As she journeyed long the side of the road an idea struck her. One that she knew that only herself could make it come alive.

Somehow, Angelica had to restore Eliza's legacy.

She didn't hesitate to get started. The rest of the way home Angelica came up with stories from their childhood to tell. Eliza had been a bit of a tomboy they were younger. The two of them babied Peggy. Eliza had always been so kind and strong. Even when they were in a carriage crash. Eliza got up almost immediately. She fought to get her husband back from the war. During that time she had been expecting Philip. Eliza had braved through that, too. There was so much for Angelica to do.

Over the next months, Angelica did nothing but work. As soon as Eliza was nearly done, Angelica started on writing Alexander's biography. Both people needed to be remembered. Angelica was going to do just that.

Meanwhile, Alexander spent as much time with his children as he could. He and his family had always been close. Soon Alexander was telling the children stories about Eliza. Their dear mother. The younger ones listened attentively, while the older ones whipped away each other's tears.

Both of them were doing their very best.

Often Angelica would bring Annie over while she worked. Her niece stared up at the ceiling, beaming at the walls every once in a while. But today was different.

Annie took her aunt's hand. Angelica felt numb with the touch. Her niece brought her hand to her face. Annie grinned at her. Angelica couldn't help but smile back.

"I love my mother," Annie whispered, "And I miss her dearly. Please do this for her, Aunt Angelica. For me, too."

"Of course, I will," Angelica replied, with a small smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter up tonight. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	18. Epilouge

**Well, this is it. The last chapter. The thought of it makes me sad, yet satisfied. I hope you guys have enjoyed this and cried a lot with me. **

**One last time, I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Epilogue

_30 Years Later _

As he died, his children came into the room. One by one. None of them said a thing. They brought his grandchildren with them. From the oldest to the youngest. Alexander was very old, they said. He was going to die soon, they said. Alexander knew it was all true.

But Eliza was there. Watching him. Soon Philip joined her. With his son and wife there, Alexander was ready for any pain. Any suffering. With Eliza there, he could do it. Alexander was strong. Eliza gave him that hope. After all the years of having to live without her, this was paradise.

"My dear children," he whispered, only loud enough for his children to hear him, "Let me see you."

As they had done years before, the Hamilton children, all grown now, lined up by the edge of the bed. Alexander saw how they had grown. Annie was able to recover. She had married and had nine children of her own. Alex had been as successful as his pops. With his own family and job. James with his dear wife, Mary was trying not to cry. John was holding his three year old daughter, Elizabeth. William hadn't married, but he looked at his father with disbelief. Eliza was rubbing her swollen stomach. Alexander wouldn't be able to meet his grandchild. Philip held his sister's other hand.

"Remember…" Alexander was going to say 'me', but that didn't seem right. Not on his deathbed. They didn't need to remember him. Someone else was much more important. "Your mother. My Betsey."

Each person in the room watched as he faded away. Tears were shed. Even a few screams rang out. Everyone in the room was allowed to say goodbye somehow. Eliza Holly went last.

"Goodbye, Papa. I promise that I won't forget either of you. My namesake or my dear father. Who raised me to be like my mother. Thank you. I am planning to name this child after you or Mama. You changed my life. So, thank you," Eliza told her father, "For everything."

Meanwhile, Alexander was there. Watching each of them. After he left, Eliza immediately embraced her husband. Philip wasn't too soon after. He cried for them. His tears were out of joy. It had been too long since he saw his wife.

"There's so many people waiting for you," Eliza informed her husband, "I can't believe that I'm seeing you again!"

"I've missed you were so much, Betsey," Alexander replied, "You too, Philip. Your brother is doing an amazing job at upholding your legacy."

"We can go back as soon as you are ready, Alexander."

"Can we watch for a second? I don't want to leave them quite yet and I don't exactly know how this whole 'dead' thing works."

Eliza giggled. Alexander had missed that sound. "We'll leave once you're ready. We have all the time in the world."

Time. Alexander had run out of time, just as his Eliza did. But now they had so much more time. He didn't know what to think of it. For now, they waited. The trio watched the family mourn Alexander. Annie kissed his forehead before his body was taken away. When Annie looked in their direction, she beamed and waved. They waved back.

"I think I'm ready now," Alexander whispered to Eliza.

His wife nodded. She took his hand and Philip's before guiding them away. To home. Heaven. Paradise. The place where so many people were waiting for him.

It had been enough.

* * *

**In case any of you were wondering the stats are (at least from when I'm publishing this chapter): **

**5,848 reads, 49 reviews, and 8,261 words**

**Thank to everyone who contrubited to this sum. **

**I am thinking about doing a sequel to this. Please tell me if you would be interested in it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
